Friends to enemies
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: Miley and Oliver have become a part of the 'incrowd' what will Lily do when she is left behind and rumors start to flood the halls?    Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had tell me if I should continue plz**

Some people just don't belong in this world, they're just the ugly paintings nobody noticed on the walls of a beautiful ballroom. They are the ones you laugh at, and ridicule just because you're bored and need something to do. Well, I'm one of those people, and in high school, if your not in the 'in crowd' then your one of them no matter what you do. I've been one since freshmen year, but I always said to myself;_ at least you have your family, your health, and your friends. _Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. Miley Stewart is one of the 'in crowds', she has been ever since the beginning sophomore year, so has Oliver Oken. My best friends, my only friends had 'gone over' and left me behind without even looking back.

"Hey Sarah." Sarah was the closest thing I had to a friend anymore. She was a lot different than before. She had given up on her 'save the world' obsession after a particular incident with then in crowds at a march she was leading. Her hair was black and black makeup lined her eyes. Her nose was pierced and her belly button was showing from under her MCR shirt.

"Hey Lil. Did you get the pre-cal homework done last night?"

"Yeah. Took me forever though. You?"

"Nah I gave up after an hour." Someone shoved past her shoulder, knocking her into Lily. Miley.

"Excuse you. You were blocking my locker." She popped her gum and fluffed her hair in front of the mirror on her locker door. Sarah shot her a dirty look and made like she was going to hit her but Lily stopped her.

"Smart move Truscott." Looking back at her locker she whispered; "Shit. Forgot to do my pre-cal." Dandruff Danny walked up to Lily and Sarah smiling brightly.

"Hey guys!"

"Danny!" Miley put on her flirty smile and gazed at him seductively. "You wouldn't have happened to have finished your pre-cal homework, would you?" She blinked at him and made sure to lean forward slightly o that her cleavage was clearly visible. His mouth dropped open.

"Uh. Uh yeah I did."

"Well then you won't mind if I had a little look-see now?"

"No, not at all" He whipped out the paper and handed it over to her. She took it from him and walked away with a quick;

"Thank you." Sarah and Lily looked at him with amazement.

"What?" he said.

"I think I might be sick." Sarah mimicked puking into her locker then grabbing Lily by the arm she pointed up at something imaginary in the direction Miley had just gone.

"Look Lily, there goes Danny's dignity, right up Miley's ass." Lily chuckled and Danny sneered at them before walking away.

"Actually there might not be any room for Danny's dignity considering Oken's pretty much got that area taken care of." Lily did not pretend to laugh this time, Oliver has been trying to get into Miley's pants since for the last year.

"Yeah? What have you heard?"

"The usual. He been going around saying stuff but, he does that with just about everyone these days. Including you and me."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh contraire my good friend. I kid not." She raised her eyebrows at Lily. The bell rang overhead.

"Try not to let it fester. K? I don't want you blowing up at anyone you can't handle." She trotted off to class with Lily close behind her.

**R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok well i know i'm portraying miley REALLY mean but um, _it's my story!! _just to get that out of the way. not my best story but i like writing it, if you don't like reading it. not my prob. I do want reviews tho soooo, enjoy. DON"T OWN HM!! duh.**

I tapped my pencil repeatedly on the desk in Chemistry earning a _Hush! _from several nerds and

the teacher. I thought about what Sarah said and clenched my fist tightly on my pencil until it snapped under the stress. I felt a nudge in my side and jumped as someone (I had an idea who) coughed;

_"Festering!"_ I rolled my eyes. She was really annoying sometimes. The bell rang and I dashed out of the door before Sarah could catch me. I heard her calling me from inside the class but pretended not to hear her, she'd just snap at me for 'letting it fester' when I wasn't, I think. It's probably not even true, she makes up stuff all the time. Oliver wouldn't say stuff like that, not because he's kind-hearted or anything, but because it would be social suicide to say you 'slept with the enemy'.

I turned into the hallway facing the entrance and walked straight out the doors, careful not to make eye contact with any one as to avoid any social encounters. I just want to get home.

Turning onto my street, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around. It was Oliver, he had his face buried in a paper and wasn't watching where he was going. Smash! He walked straight into me and we both feel to the ground. I was in the gutter and Oliver was on the sidewalk.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" It slipped out before I could stop myself. I might have well have hit a teacher.

"What! You were the one who stopped in the middle of the fucking sidewalk!" He glared at me with disgust, I felt my heart tear in two. My best friend since pre-k, hated me. I felt tears coming and fought hard to hold them back. He rose to his feet and gathered his things in his arms and shoved them back into his backpack. I stayed down and watched this stranger in front of me, I didn't really feel the full effect of his betrayal until now, not only was I broken, but extremely pissed off. He started to walk away and I rose and whispered to myself;

"Who are you?" for a moment I thought he paused and quickly glanced back but when I looked after him, he just kept walking. Finally, I let myself cry.

The next day was hell. When I walked through the front doors I saw the people around me stop talking at once, all eyes were on me. I walked by quickly, not looking at anyone. Whispers surround me when I got to my locker and pulled my books out. After only five minutes, I was about to snap. Never had the whispering been this bad, never in three years. Finally after I heard someone cough _freak! _under their breath I turned around, facing the halls.

"What!" I shouted it. The surrounding crowd snickered and laughed. Miley was right in front of me , she wasn't laughing but smiling cruelly.

"It's just that nobody knew exactly how pathetic you actually are, until now of course."

"What?"

"Oh please like you didn't think it would get out eventually." I didn't have the faintest clue what she was talking about.

"Oliver told us everything that happened yesterday when you saw him walking home."

"Yeah? And what exactly is everything?"

"How you completely lost it, down on your knees begging him to be friends with you again. How he and I were your only friends and how empty you felt without us, he also told us all about you trying to kiss him, might I say better luck next time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The bullshit coming out of her mouth was overwhelming. I couldn't believe how cruel two people you thought loved you could be. Best friends forever, what a joke. The pair of them had found a way into my heart and then twisted and ripped it far beyond repair. I was so pissed at that moment I wanted to make her hurt so badly, not physically, no. I wanted her to know exactly I felt at that moment. She continued smiling that purely evil smile, I had convinced myself I wouldn't sink to her level, but thus was too much.

I retreated to the bathroom where I locked myself in a stall, fuming, thinking. I could tell her secret, but I'm not sure how the new Miley would hate the attention she'd get if everyone knew, besides that wouldn't effect Oliver. A thought popped into my head suddenly, my dad once told me the worst thing you can do to an enemy is to be nice to them, mo matter what. Make them feel like they lost. I smiled, I knew exactly what to do. And I could start right after school.

**you know what i want, R&R! (I know Miley and Oliver are pure evil and this would never happen but hey like i said, my story, my rulz.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R! kinda boring (sry) but important**

The house was strange to me now, I remembered skating up the drive to visit my' best friend', this seemed like so long ago. I began to reconsider my' revenge ' but now I was curious. How has this house changed? What made Miley change so drastically? What if the answer lie in this very house?

My knocks sounded so far off and I waited a long time before Robby Ray finally opened the door. It was all I could do to keep from gasping. He was practically faded around the edges.

"Lily, what nice surprise." I smelled a mixture of various liquor on his breath and almost started coughing.

"He-Hey Mr. Stewart. Umm Miley invited me over so ca- can I come in?"

"Course you can. You're always welcome here." He slouched away from the door, it was almost sad. He was unshaven and his hair was a mess. His clothes smelled lie smoke and booze. The house was not the same. I had never felt…. unsafe… in this house before. I almost turned to leave when Miley came down the stairs and spotted me in the doorway. Her mouth dropped. My rage grew stronger and I smiled teasingly at her.

"Lily, what a nice surprise" she said uncomfortably although her eyes screamed with confidence _Who the fuck do you think you are?! _

"Lily said you invited her over this afternoon, did you forget?" Robby said without interest. He lit a cigarette while her gaze continued to pierce me.

"Dad please, not in the house. No I didn't forget I was just expecting her later." her eyes flicked to her father and she smiled. He put out the cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table and coughed several times before nodding at Miley.

"Lily," Miley said drawing my attention away from the pathetic man. "Why don't we go upstairs?" I nodded, a little afraid. This was not the same house and these were not the same people but I still didn't understand why I was physically afraid of her. I followed her up the flight of stairs, surprised at how well she could dash up them in 4-inch heels and tight denim mini skirt.

Once we reached her room, she closed the door behind us and turned ferociously to me.

"What the hell are you playing at?!"

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by you know check on the family, see how things are going.'

"Well, now that you know, you can leave." She stepped out from in front of the door with her arms folded across her tight, low cut, halter top that showed her belly-button underneath.

"Hmmm, thanks but I think I'll stick around a bit longer to…observe. " I didn't know where this confidence was coming from and would have gladly left at that moment but I stood my ground, also folding my arms across my chest.

Looking slightly defeated, she unfolded her arms and walked past me, not looking at me. I watched as she walked over to her bed side table and set two pictures, that I could not see, face down on the wood. She turned back to me, again piercing me with her gaze.

"What exactly did you hope to accomplish from coming here? Trying to get some dirt on me? Hmm? Good luck, after today no one will give a fuck what you say about me." She smirked cruelly at me, expecting me to lash out, when I did not, we stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Why did you turn those pictures over? What don't you want me to see?" Miley stiffened a bit before she spoke.

"That is none of your business."

"That never used to stop you from telling me something."

"That was then." she said "And now is now."

"So?"

"Things have changed. For the better I think." she was trying to gain superiority again by being a bitch.

"The only thing that's changed is you. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Like I said, it's not your problem."

"I think it is." I was lost as to where this false confidence was coming from. This was not the plan I had in mind. I wasn't going to argue, I didn't know what exactly I was planning on doing but I knew I wasn't going to argue with her. "You have hurt me in unimaginable ways because of how you changed so yeah, I think it is my problem." She looked surprised and angry. She also looked lost for words.

"If you were having problems, you could've talked to me and you knew that."

"You wouldn't have understood, and _It is not your problem!_"

"I still would have tried to help even I I didn't understand. That's what friends do."

"Well that's your problem right there. You are so convinced that I ever gave a damn about you, I don't so just leave!" I felt tears start to well up in my eyes so I pushed past her quickly so she wouldn't see me and ran out of the house. I felt defeated, school would be hell tomorrow. God I hate my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for waiting this long for an update guys! so this chapter is mainly a filler but it's leading up to something i promise. Like i said before, not my best work but i enjoy writng it. please review!**

I tapped my fingers angrily on my desk. I was driving myself crazy, I almost hated myself for trying to get revenge on Miley. I don't know why I even bothered. All it did was make me feel crappier and confuse me even more. Two pictures, laying face down on cold wood, why? What was she hiding? I hated this, I wish I could let it go. Why does she feel a need to hurt me? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted things to be like they were before, but I don't think that could ever happen now. Not after what she has done, what she has become.

School the next day was hell. I tried to walk as quickly as I could to my locker. I shoved past several ass-holes who tried taunting me and buried my head in my locker, breathing hard.

"Lily!" the sound of Sarah's voice didn't exactly cheer me up. I turned to see her standing there looking concerned. "Are you okay? What Miley said was way out of line, I mean that was bitchy even for her."

"Yeah, it was." I said flatly. Sarah tilted her head curiously.

"So what really happened then? Or did she just make everything up from scratch?"

"Uh, she made it up. Shocking eh?" I lied quickly, not wanting to explain.

"Bitch." she said quietly. "Hey look, I'm really sorry about what I said about Oliver spreading rumors. I guess I just feel like I'm separate from everyone around me and that they don't like having me around so I say things to get them to notice me. It's shallow I know."

"Yeah it kind of is. If you want people to like you, you just have to be kind to them, you don't have to lie."

"I know." She looked down at her shoes, ashamed. I closed my locker, kept my head down and went about my day. Not exactly my best I might add.

…………………………

Again I stood at the once-familiar door and knocked nervously on the hard wood.

Again Mr. Stewart answered the door smelling of tobacco and alcohol. It really saddens me to think that this man, who had been like a second father to me, had turned into something so pathetic and disappointing.

"Hey Lily, good to see you coming around here again."

"Hi, is Miley here?"

"Uh, yeah I think she's upstairs." He moved out of the doorway to let me through. I walked past him and up the stairs. Miley's bedroom door was open, her ears were covered by headphones. She looked up to see me standing in the in the doorframe and took off the earphones.

"Not again. Why do you keep coming here?"

"I still don't know why your such a bitch." She smiled and winked at me, which pissed me of more. I tried changing the subject.

"So are you going to tell me what those pictures were that you didn't want me to see? "

"Why would I do that if I didn't want you to know?" I clenched my jaw as she stared blankly at me. I looked over at the desk where the photos stood yesterday. The frames were still lying down on the wood. Miley followed my gaze to the bedside table. She shook her head with a deadly look in her eye. I took a step forward, toward the table and she scooted backwards in her chair. I was closer.

"Lily, please don't." I took another step forward and she stood from her chair and looked at me for the first time in months without a cold, hard glare in her eyes, instead a pleading, scared look was present. I rushed to the table and picked up the photos, I looked up at Miley whose head rested in her forehead then back at the pictures. I wasn't sure what I was expected to see but it certainly wasn't this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! It's been a while i know, i apologize. But i was in New Zealand (Amazingly beautiful, definitely go if you ever get the chance!) for a while and then we went back to Paris for some time to visit family and friends (it was hard to talk with the since i hadn't spoken French in such a long time. lol) so i just just got back a month ago to discover my hard drive was deceased and i had to get it replaced AND they couldn't transfer any data over to the new one. So all my beginnings for additions to old stories and my new ones are gone :( :(**

**Oh well, i just have to start over... Anyway, here's the next part. I'd been ignoring this stroy the most mainly because i was trying to decide how i should end it. It's a work-in-progress. Tell me what you think!!!!!  
**

I stared at the photos, confused. The first one was of Miley and Jackson, I had actually been the one who had taken it. Miley was hugging Jackson from behind and laughing and Jackson was smiling in surprise. This had been almost four years ago on his sixteenth birthday, before Miley's sudden change. A rare moment of happiness between the two. The second photo was of just Jackson alone, this one was more shocking. He was standing in front of an American flag and was wearing olive drab military uniform. His eyes were serious and dog tags hung from his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have understood."

"I would have tried." I said. "I don't see why Jackson joining the army would cause you become such a bitch."

"You weren't here. After Jackson left everything changed, especially when his training was done and he had to go to Iraq. My dad never wanted him to go, he wouldn't do anything except wait for letters or calls and watch the news to see what was happening. It was like I didn't exist anymore. I had to quit being Hannah because my manager was drunk all the time and wouldn't do anything, my own father would barely listen to me if I was talking because he was so distracted by everything. I started dressing and acting different and hanging out with different people to see if could get even a scrap of attention anymore, even if it was negative, then I guess I never really went back to how it was before after I saw it wasn't working." Miley paused for a second, trying to keep back tears, I just looked at her, expecting more. I felt pity for her but I didn't forgive her. To just drop her best friend like I was dispensable, wasn't just something you could over-look. If she was having hard times at home she should have reached out to me so I could help.

"Then we got a visit a couple of weeks ago from some officers who came to tell us that Jackson had been killed by a roadside bomb." She continued, I felt my heart ache and my eyes form tears." Well, as if that wasn't bad enough, my dad wouldn't even hold me or try to comfort me, I had to do through this alone! My brother had just been killed and I was all alone."

"You didn't have to be!" I yelled. "I would've been there for you! I would have held you and comforted you, I could gone through it with you! Did you forget I lost my brother too? You _chose_ to be alone, you chose to change who you were because daddy had fallen off the deep end. Don't pretend like the world turned its back on you. You turned your back on everything, everyone that cared about you. Just look what you did to Oliver, look how he is now because he didn't want to stop benign your friend. Look what you've done to _me!_ I can barely walk down the halls anymore because you feel like you have to live up to people's expectations and poke and prod at every open sore I have.

"People I don't even know the names of, know every personal thing I ever told you, every secret that you promised you wouldn't repeat. What the fuck kind of a friend does that? I have NO ONE now, I hang out with _Sarah and Danny_. I can hardly keep from punching them in the jaw sometimes. I can't do the things I love because your posse is either where I want to go or ruins whatever I have. They destroyed my last skateboard and you know I can't afford another one. How could not even stop to think about how you've hurt so many people, how you've hurt _me_, your supposed best friend? What makes you think you have the right to treat people this way just because your going through what thousands of other people go through everyday? What makes you so fucking special? Oh, you poor, poor thing, you have daddy issues and your brother died in the war. How did you not think I would understand? My dad beat me and my brother until he was finally sent to jail to rot. He _killed_ Paul and he almost killed me, hell, I have more of a fucking reason to go crazy than you do. You knew about Paul and my dad and you didn't think I would understand? God, do you ever fucking think about anyone _other_ than yourself?!" I was shaking, I had wanted so long to let her know what I was thinking. Miley looked like I had just slapped her. I didn't care, I knew she was grieving but how could she not come to me? How could she forget I went through almost the same thing. I didn't know how much more I take before I completely lost control. I stood and gathered my bag up, walking down the stairs past Robby and out the front door. Tears were in my eyes, mainly fro Jackson. He had been my friend and now he was gone.

I stopped a half a block away from my street and kneeled on the sidewalk. I couldn't get the image of his face out of my mind, the surprised laugh when Miley jumped on his back and I snapped the picture sneakily. The look he gave me after I took it. I thought about his eccentric personality, his randomness. It was weird to think I'd never hear him tease me anymore, or give me a small smile if I'd had a bad day. These things weren't much, but they stood out most vividly in my mind as the things that defined him. I thought about Rico's and how I wouldn't be able to order my 'usual' anymore, or if I'd forgotten my money how it would be on the house.

There was a bench a few feet away from me and I stumbled towards it so I could sit and cry. When I had lost Paul, it had felt different, yes it had hurt more, but I didn't cry very much. I was just lost for a long time. With Jackson I didn't think I had enough tears, maybe its because he was one of those people that you always expect to just _be_ there, no matter what, and when they're gone, its more shocking. With Paul, I almost knew it was going to happen, it had almost happened to both of us before. I was told he died after waking up in the hospital, I had watched my dad hitting him before I blacked out so I think I already knew. Death is a funny thing, it makes you think about life. You can't truly appreciate hoe beautiful life is until its lost.

It was dark before I rose from the bench and walked the rest of the way home. I was emotionally exhausted, from the confrontation with Miley and the thinking about the deaths of Jackson and Paul, I barely heard what my mom was yelling at me. I collapsed on my bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

**review review review review review......please....... It will make my day. :D**


End file.
